melsandboxfandomcom-20200215-history
Cleo
http://media.clickblog.it/r/rit/ritratti-christina-hoch/th/06-maria-christina-hoch.jpg https://s-mediacacheak0.pinimg.com/736x/ab/dd/44/abdd4420ef695148f4cd7815ca1ec459.jpg https://coolors.co/7ac74f-a1cf6b-d5d887-e0c879-e87461 History Cleo was born to two muggle parents. There was nothing especially remarkable about either of them, or at least nothing that Cleo herself can recall; boy meets girl, girl dates boy, boy proposes (because that's what people do, right?), and after long deliberation, girl has kids, or in this case, kid (because that's what people do, right?) The girl in this case being named Clara, the boy, Keaton. The kid - Cleo. They liked each other well enough, but Cleo, of no fault of her own, changed that dynamic. Some people just aren't meant to have kids, but they insist on doing so because, well, what if I never have kids? We should have kids, shouldn't we? It would be a shame if we didn't... Clara and Keaton tried their best - it wasn't like they tried to be horrible - but their reluctance translated well enough to Cleo, who would constantly try to earn their approval and love through a multitude of drawings and hugs. As it turned out, their best wasn't very good, and it certainly wasn't good enough. Her parents lack of patience wasn't helped by Cleo's hyperactivity, or her (then, unexplained) magical outbursts. Vases would break, doors would slam, kids at daycare would scrape their knees, and Cleo would always, always manage to sneak out of time-out. She was diagnosed with ADHD when she was six years old, and the next three would be spent shifting through medications. Some did help her pay attention, but if anything, made her have even less control on her magic due to the side effects. And you can't blame her - would you be a little out of control if you felt a little... off all the time? Depending on the medication, she couldn't sleep, and wouldn't eat. Other times, her immune system was wrecked and she was tired nearly all the time. None of it would stop her from somehow always managing to get what she wanted, and undermine not only her parents, but her teachers. The last straw was when she nearly set the how on fire. How, no one knew, but what her mother did know was that her child was a destructive little '''brat' and - social services brought Cleo to Lil' Bundles shortly after. Personality Introverted; Loyal, kind, hard-working, disiplined, sympathetic, selfless, diplomatic, imaginative/open-minded - staid, inattentive, insecure, dishonest, suspicious, defensive. Cleo is a tad ghostly. She's extremely quiet, easy to miss, and it's almost as if she isn't really... ''there (it doesn't help that she loves the color white, and wears it as much as humanly possible). She spends most of her time inside her head, imagining vivid stories, characters with so much depth that she feels closer to them than she ever has to anyone else... It takes a while to shake her out of these daydreams, and she won't thank you for it. On the off chance she actually happens to be engaged in your world, she's kind enough. Or, at least, she tries to be. Truth is, she just doesn't like people all that easily, and is extremely suspicious upon meeting them. Among other things she doesn't fancy is change - even moving the dresser is bound to throw her off for a few days - and questions. If you ask her anything remotely personal, she's bound to lie. Once she has gotten to know you, which is a very rare occurrence, she will latch onto you until the day she dies, and she might actually be honest with you. Probably not, though. Other/Trivia *She doesn't like the idea of being adopted. She doesn't want a new home, she's fine where she is. She views adoption entirely as a way to get rid of her, not as a way to get a new 'family'. *Hospitals and anyone touching her hair upsets her to the point of violence. *She's currently trying to save up to buy a cat. *While she's daydreaming, her hands shake. When pulled out of a daydream, she flinches for seemingly no reason. Category:Characters